Love Drunk: Spin the Bottle Sequel
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Ichigo yang sedang mabuk berat melihat seorang gadis cantik. Akhirnya ia terpesona pada gadis itu dan mereka pun bermesraan. Mereka hampir berhubungan seks. Hampir. Namun ketika Ichigo tersadar, semuanya terungkap. Terutama siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.


** Love Drunk (No Strings Attached)  
><strong>

Sebuah karya fiksi Bleach

_Sequel to _**Spin the Bottle, the Game of Love**

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Ichigo Kurosaki dan Yumi Kirechi

**Karakter Lain: **Senna dan Riruka Dokugamine

**Rating: **M (Mature, 17 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Romance

**Tipe: **Cerita Pendek/One Shot

**Dibuat: **26 April 2011

**Selesai: **29 April 2011

**Dipublikasikan:** 30 April 2011

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**WARNING! Cerita ini khusus untuk siapa saja yang berumur 17 tahun ke atas. Yang belum cukup umur tidak diperkenankan membaca cerita ini. Anda sudah diperingati. Segala kerugian dan akibat karena melanggar peringatan ini diluar tanggung jawab pengarang.**

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Ichigo yang sedang mabuk berat melihat sesosok gadis cantik yang bernama Yumi. Dalam sekejap, Ichigo jatuh ke dalam pesona gadis itu dan kemudian bermesraan dengannya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya. Mereka hampir saja berhubungan seks. _Hampir_. Dan ketika ia tersadar dari mabuknya, semuanya terungkap. Ichigo benar-benar di_mabuk asmara_.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Semua karakter yang terdapat dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tite Kubo, tapi plot cerita ini juga Yumi Kirechi adalah milik si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**M **karena **mengandung konten seksual yang cukup kuat, sehingga menjadikan cerita ini khusus untuk orang dewasa**. Cerita ini **sepenuhnya buatan orang luar** dan **tidak mewakilkan apapun **dalam Bleach. Kesamaan dan kemiripan murni kebetulan semata. Cerita ini merupakan sekuel dari cerita yang berjudul **Spin the Bottle, the Game of Love**. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _alternate universe, out of character, _dan _twist plot_.

**Dari m0.0by: **HAHAHAHAHA AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA INI CERITA PANAS PERDANA GUE! Wih, seneng banget rasanya. Masalahnya gue bikin cerita ini diem-diem… kalo sampe ketauan… _MAMPUS_ gue. Ngomong-ngomong, karena ini cerita pertama gue yang berjenis seperti ini, gue minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo masih banyak kekurangan. Soalnya yang ditekankan di sini **bukan adegan panasnya**, melainkan **kenyataan yang tersembunyi di baliknya**… (cielah apa banget bahasanya -_-) sekali lagi gue tekankan kalo di cerita ini **yang diutamain bukannya **_**lemon or lime or whatever it is**_**-nya**, tapi **cerita di balik adegan panasnya itu sendiri**.

_I'm so sorry to tell you guys that there's _**_no sex scene_**_ in this story_. Bener-bener nggak ada. Karena jujur aja ya, daripada _sex scene_, gue cenderung lebih menyukai 'permainan'nya. Gue belom ada nyali buat bikin yang super duper _hot _dan gue juga masih suka ngerasa terganggu sendiri kalo baca cerita yang _sex scene_nya tuh eksplisit banget *_no offense, seriously_*. Btw, ada nggak sih diantara kalian yang tau kalo umur gue aja masih 15 tahun? _Yeah you can hit me with a container if you want_. Sok-sokan bikin _warning _taunya diri sendiri aja belom cukup umur. _Geez_, _I'm so suck isn't it_?

Yah pokoknya nikmati ajalah dulu cerita _smut _perdana gue ini. Kurang lebihnya saya minta maaf sekali. Terus kalo Ichigo ngomongnya ngelantur wajar aja soalnya dia lagi mabok. Okelah, buka tirainya!

* * *

><p>Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat tampang kesal gadis itu. Aku tak pernah melepaskan pandanganku kepadanya sedetik pun—bahkan jika aku harus menatapnya sampai besok, aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke sembarang arah. Melihatnya kesal seperti itu, aku jadi makin semangat menggoda semua cewek-cewek di sekelilingku sekarang. Belum lagi pengaruh dari sejumlah minuman keras yang aku minum barusan.<p>

Aku memang tidak meminum semuanya sampai habis; daripada begitu, aku lebih suka meminum setengah saja, tetapi banyak jenis. Alhasil aku mabuk tak karuan. Tapi gadis itu jauh lebih memabukkan daripada minuman keras jenis apapun. Siapa dia ya? Aku penasaran sekali. Setiap kali dia menoleh ke arahku, aku sudah siap dengan senyuman terseksi yang bisa kubuat. Aku bersumpah akan mengajaknya berkenalan dan mungkin… menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku bahkan lupa nama cewek yang sedang kurangkul sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja dia beranjak dari duduknya. Mataku yang daritadi sudah siap siaga langsung mengikuti kemana tubuhnya pergi. Rupanya dia bergabung dengan anak-anak lain yang sedang '_clubbing_'. Dia berdansa, bergoyang, menggerakkan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa mengikuti irama musik. Ekspresi wajahnya juga sudah tidak kesal lagi seperti tadi, melainkan tersenyum bahagia. Aku mengamatinya lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah… lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Semakin lama dia semakin menggoda. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menyeringai kecil sambil terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Astaga, dia seksi sekali.

Senyumanku semakin melebar. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Gadis itu ingin main denganku, rupanya.

Aku meninggalkan cewek-cewek di sekelilingku dan berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Ia berbalik membelakangiku sebelum aku sampai, jadi akhirnya aku sampai di belakangnya. Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya, membuat gerakannya terhenti. Lalu aku dekatkan wajahku ke telinga kirinya.

"Hei…" aku berkata se-menggoda mungkin. "Kau marah?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk menggodanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku menuju bokongnya kemudian kuremas bokong gadis itu pelan. Tindakanku itu membuat dia mengerang. Aku rela tuli jika itu berarti karena mendengar erangannya beribu-ribu kali. Sebut saja aku gila, karena aku mendapati kegiatan ini begitu mengasyikkan. Aku terus meremas bokong gadis itu hingga beberapa kali, membuatnya mengerang dan mendesah.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau marah," aku berkata lagi tepat di telinga kirinya. "Aku suka kalau kau marah. Wajahmu terlihat menggemaskan." Lanjutku sebelum mengecup daun telinganya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menjilatnya.

Dia lalu berbalik menghadapku. Tak kusangka wajahnya yang sedaritadi hanya kulihat dari jauh kini hanya beberapa inci saja di depanku. Dia begitu cantik—ada sesuatu yang memikat pada wajahnya, lebih tepatnya. Tatapannya tajam luar biasa, tetapi masih tersirat keanggunan seorang wanita. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum gadis ini angkat bicara.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah." Katanya tegas. Kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. "Mana bisa aku marah pada orang setampan kau?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipiku. Sebelum dia sempat menarik tangannya dari pipiku, aku sudah menggenggamnya duluan. Tidak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini; langsung saja kucium tangannya lembut.

"Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?" tanyaku bak seorang pangeran di dongeng-dongeng.

"Namaku…" gadis itu memutar bola matanya sejenak sambil menarik tangannya pelan dari genggamanku. "Namaku Yumi, Yumi Kirechi. Kau pasti Ichigo Kurosaki, benar kan?"

Ichigo? Ichigo Kurosaki? Oh ya, itu memang namaku. Hampir saja aku melupakannya. "Ya, benar sekali, nona manis." Ujarku dengan nada menggoda. Yumi terkekeh geli. "Namamu Yumi ya… boleh kupanggil kau _cherry_?"

Yumi mengerutkan dahinya, heran. "Boleh saja, tapi kenapa?"

Aku melebarkan senyumanku sebelum menggerakkan jari-jari tanganku menelusuri lekuk wajahnya. "Karena kau mungil seperti buah _cherry_, juga…" aku menggerakkan jariku melewati bibirnya. "Bibirmu yang memikat itu pasti rasanya manis seperti buah _cherry_. Jadi kau cocok kan dipanggil _cherry_?"

Yumi tertawa kecil. "Asal itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati," katanya. "Kau mau berdansa denganku?"

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku. Kami akhirnya menggerakkan tubuh kami mengikuti irama musik yang masih berbunyi kencang. Aku tak bisa berhenti menatap Yumi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami melupakan keberadaan semua orang lain—kami menganggap hanya kami berdua sajalah yang sedang berdansa. Kami terus berdansa hingga tiba-tiba Yumi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku kemudian berbisik di telinga kananku.

"Ichigo, apa kau menginginkanku?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan, meresapi aroma _vanilla caramel _yang mengudara dari tubuh Yumi. "Ya… aku sangat menginginkanmu. _You have no idea on how much I love cherries_. Jika aku berhasil memiliki buah _cherry _seperti dirimu, maka aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang paling bahagia di muka bumi ini." Kataku tepat di telinganya.

Lagi-lagi Yumi tertawa kecil. Kemudian dia mulai membelai rambutku dengan sangat lembut. "Kalau begitu, kau harus mengejarku… karena kalau tidak, kau akan kehilanganku."

Semula aku menganggap ucapan Yumi ini tak lebih dari sekedar isapan jempol belaka. Kukira dia hanya sekedar bermain-main kata saja, ternyata aku salah besar. Setelah dia mengatakan semua itu padaku, dia menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Kemudian dia menatapku sejenak sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkanku. Bodohnya aku; bukannya langsung mengejar, aku malah terpaku menatapnya di tempatku berdiri sekarang. Barulah setelah kurasa dia semakin menjauh dan menjauh, aku mulai mengikutinya.

Kulihat dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas, menoleh ke arahku sesekali. Seringaian penuh makna tersungging di bibirnya. Aku terus berjalan mengikutinya, tidak mau kehilangan sosoknya. Aku menerobos kerumunan teman-temanku yang sedang berdiri dan mengobrol satu sama lain, hingga akhirnya kulihat dia memasuki salah satu ruangan dari kejauhan. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku segera bergegas menuju ruangan itu dan memasukinya.

Astaga, ternyata ruangan yang dimasuki Yumi adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Aku tidak tahu itu kamar tidur siapa, yang pasti kamar itu luas, bagus, dan kosong. Aku melayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling kamar, tetapi aku tidak dapat menemukan sosok Yumi. Apa aku salah lihat? Wajar saja kalau aku salah lihat, aku kan sedang mabuk berat.

"_Cherry_, keluarlah. Aku tahu kau di sini." Kataku lumayan lantang. Suaraku agak sedikit menggema ke seantero kamar.

Baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya lagi, mendadak kurasakan kedua mataku ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang. Kemungkinannya hanya dua—Yumi si _cherry _atau hantu. Kalau yang menutup mataku ini adalah si _cherry_, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu di mana dia bersembunyi tadi. Sedangkan kalau yang menutup kedua mataku sekarang adalah hantu, itu berarti aku sedang main film horor.

"Tebak siapa aku." Si penutup mataku berkata. Aku adalah orang paling bodoh kalau tidak tahu itu siapa. Jelas-jelas aku baru saja berurusan dengannya. Ya, tepat seperti dugaanku, yang menutup kedua mataku sekarang adalah si _cherry_. Aku hafal betul suaranya, tidak mungkin salah lagi.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sedang menutup mataku. "_My precious cherry_… _right_?"

Yumi terkekeh. Kemudian aku melepaskan kedua tangannya dari wajahku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Aku kembali berhadapan dengan Yumi… siapa? Ah, aku lupa nama belakangnya. Pokoknya aku kembali berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang sangat menggiurkan di pesta ini. Anehnya, dia tampak lebih cantik lagi di mataku sekarang. Apa itu karena hanya ada kami berdua saja di sini? Entahlah. Pikiranku sedang tidak jernih sekarang.

Bisa kurasakan si _cherry _mengaitkan jari-jari tangannya yang masih kugenggam dengan jari-jari tanganku. "Kau hangat sekali…" gumamnya pelan. Belum sempat aku berkata-kata, dia sudah menarik tangannya dari tanganku. "Tidakkah kau pikir di sini terlalu panas?" dia berkata sembari melepaskan blazer hitam yang dipakainya. Dia biarkan blazernya tersebut jatuh menuruni tubuhnya ke lantai.

Aku bukan anak kecil lagi—dari nada bicaranya dan juga caranya memandangku ketika dia melepaskan blazernya tadi, aku tahu _persis _apa yang diinginkannya. Gadis ini betul-betul mau 'main' denganku.

Akibat tindakannya barusan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas leher juga dadanya. _Well_, dia hanya memakai _tube dress _putih yang panjangnya pun tak seberapa. Sebagai laki-laki normal, sudah sewajarnya aku merasa bergairah melihat seorang gadis yang begitu cantiknya tiba-tiba saja melepas salah satu pakaiannya.

Aku kembali terpaku seperti orang idiot. Kalau kami memang akan bermain nanti, aku ingin menjadi pemimpinnya. Aku ingin _menang_. Sayangnya, aku malah tidak berbuat apa-apa. _Cherry _melangkah maju mendekatiku, sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya bagai orang linglung. Tangan kirinya dia letakkan di pundakku sementara tangan kanannya menjelajahi wajahku, kemudian terus bergerak menuju leherku dan akhirnya berhenti di dadaku.

"Kau tahu? Aku bersedia menjadi _cherry_mu malam ini." Yumi berkata sambil mengusap-ngusap dadaku pelan. Aku secara refleks melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya. Kemudian hal yang selama ini kunanti terjadi juga. _Cherry _menciumku tepat di bibir. Dia menciumku dengan sangat lembut dan pelan. Kurasakan cengkraman kecilnya di kausku.

Setelah beberapa detik, dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk membuka jas hitamku. Lantas jas semi-formal yang kupakai itu jatuh ke lantai, berdampingan dengan blazer miliknya. Dan lagi pula _cherry _benar; kamar ini memang panas. Keberadaannya membuatku jauh lebih panas lagi.

Karena kepanasan itulah, aku membuka kausku tanpa ragu. _Cherry _tersenyum puas melihatku bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau senyumannya itu akan jauh lebih lebar lagi jika aku telanjang sepenuhnya. Atau dia mungkin bukan tersenyum lagi, melainkan tertawa. Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Tenang, giliranmu masih nanti. Sekarang giliranku." _Cherry _berkata sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirku ketika aku ingin menciumnya. Kemudian dia berjalan mundur sambil menarik tanganku perlahan. Dia menyeringai sambil menatapku. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika tubuhnya sudah menabrak tembok.

Selanjutnya tentu saja sudah tertebak. Kami berciuman dengan penuh kenikmatan. Berkali-kali. Dan lagi kami bukan hanya berciuman saja, kami juga bermain-main dengan tubuh satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mencium, menjilat, dan menggigit leher _cherry _yang terekspos dengan begitu indahnya di depanku. Aku juga kembali meremas bokong _cherry _dari balik _dress_nya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat… anehnya, aku merasa familiar dengan sensasi yang dihasilkan oleh semua kegiatan ini. Aku merasa seperti sudah pernah melakukan yang seperti ini sebelumnya… apa benar? Kalau benar, dengan siapa aku melakukannya?

Yang pasti bukan _cherry_, karena aku baru saja mengenalnya. Ah, sudahlah. Pikiran seseorang yang sedang mabuk mana bisa dipercaya?

"Kan sudah kubilang, sekarang giliranku. Nanti kau juga akan mendapat giliranmu sendiri…" gumam _cherry _pelan ketika kami sama-sama memutuskan untuk _break _sebentar.

Aku mau menjawab, tapi aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur dan tubuhku melemas. Ada apa ini? Mungkinkah ini efek samping dari minuman keras yang kuminum? Ingat saat kubilang aku ingin menjadi pemimpin dalam permainan antara aku dan _cherry_? Lupakan. Aku menyerah. Biarkan saja _cherry _mengungguliku, aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya _cherry _dengan nada khawatir ketika dia melihatku berusaha mengendalikan kondisi tubuhku yang kian aneh. Dia meletakkan tangannya di pipiku, membuatku menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu khawatir," balasku, setengah berbohong. Lalu aku kembali melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggulnya. "Kita lanjutkan saja sekarang."

Sekali lagi, _cherry _terkekeh. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat kalau sekarang masih giliranku." Ujarnya sambil menggenggam kedua pundakku.

Aku membalasnya dengan mengangguk lemah. Kemudian _cherry _tersenyum lagi sebelum berjalan maju. Kebalikan dari yang tadi, kini akulah yang berjalan mundur. Sesekali dia mencium bibirku dan melumatnya lembut. Setelah itu dia mendorongku pelan hingga aku jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang. Semakin lama aku semakin merasa tidak punya tenaga lagi. Dia lalu naik ke atas pangkuanku, melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggangku. _Dress _yang dipakainya jatuh menuruni pahanya sehingga aku bisa melihat kedua belah paha dan betisnya. Demi Tuhan, belum pernah aku melihat paha dan betis yang semulus dan seputih ini.

_Cherry _kembali mencium bibirku sambil mengelus leherku juga meremas helai-helai rambut oranyeku. Aku membalas dengan mengusap pahanya pelan dan juga meremas bokongnya, lagi. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali meremas bokongnya _cherry_. Gadis ini kembali mengerang hebat, membuatku hampir gila. Dia lalu menoleh ke bawah untuk menatapku karena sekarang wajah kami berdua tidak sama tingginya.

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau suka sekali meremas bokongku?" tanyanya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku.

Aku terkekeh; aku sendiri bahkan _tidak tahu _kenapa. Itu adalah suatu kegemaran tersendiri yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjadikannya suatu kegemaran. "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kenapa? _You got a problem with that_?" tanyaku sambil mengusap punggung dan lehernya perlahan.

_Cherry _menggeleng. Kemudian dia menggenggam kedua bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa, kau memang aneh," ia berkata. "Tapi justru karena itulah aku jadi makin menyukaimu."

Aku tersenyum simpul. Setelah itu _cherry _menciumku lagi, kali ini sedikit lebih ganas dari biasanya. Akhirnya dia menjatuhkanku ke atas ranjang. Sekarang dia berada di atasku—sebut saja dia sedang _menaiki_ku. _Cherry _lalu menjilat bibirku sebagai tanda permohonan untuk merasakanku. Aku langsung membuka mulutku dan lidahnya dengan segera memasuki rongga mulutku. Tidak lupa lidahnya bertarung sebentar dengan lidahku.

Sekarang dia membalasku; dia mencium leherku sementara tangan kanannya membuka resleting celana _jeans_ku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya repot, jadi selagi dia menikmati leher dan dadaku, aku berusaha melepas celanaku. Agak sulit memang, tapi ajaibnya aku berhasil. Kini aku hanya memakai _boxer_ku yang berwarna abu-abu. Si 'jagoan'ku tampak agak menyembul karena aku sudah terlalu terangsang. Kasihan, dia jadi tegang. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tegang daripada aku sendiri.

Setelah puas menjilati dadaku, _cherry _mengambil waktu untuk memanjakan 'jagoan'ku. Dia menyeringai nakal padaku sementara aku hanya bisa menyerukan sensasi luar biasa yang dihasilkan dari kegiatannya itu. Kurasa _cherry _sudah puas mendengar eranganku, karena dia berhenti memijat, menekan, dan meremas-remas si 'jagoan'ku. Dia menatapku yang sedang dinaikinya. "Giliranku sudah selesai, sekarang giliranmu." Ia berkata sebelum beranjak pergi dari tubuhku. Dia sekarang terduduk di sebelahku.

Percaya atau tidak, kelima kata yang dia ucapkan barusan sama persis seperti yang ingin kudengar darinya. Aku lalu berusaha bangkit dari posisiku sekarang dan ikut duduk menghadapnya. Kami bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum aku meletakkan tangan kananku di pipinya. Dia membalas dengan meletakkan tangannya di pipiku juga. Kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, seratus kali…

Dia memeluk leherku selagi aku menikmati lehernya lagi. Lalu kugerakkan tanganku menuju ke resleting _tube dress_nya yang berada di bagian punggungnya. Kubuka resleting itu dan akhirnya _tube dress _itu terlepas dari tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah. Kuperhatikan lekuk tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut oleh _bra _tanpa tali dan celana dalam saja. Kalau tubuh ini diibaratkan lukisan, maka aku akan menyebutnya sebagai sebuah _masterpiece_. _Masterpiece _yang tidak ada duanya.

"Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya aku melihat tubuh seorang wanita yang begitu indahnya." Aku berkata sambil terus memandangi tubuh _cherry_. "Kalaupun semua tubuh wanita memang seindah ini, aku yakin yang paling indah tetaplah tubuhmu."

Aku memandang _cherry _dan melihat wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Aku tertawa kecil sebelum mencium bibirnya lagi. Kali ini aku menggigit bibir bawahnya agar dia membiarkanku masuk. Dia dengan cepat membuka mulutnya dan lidahku dengan cepat juga menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Oh ya, ternyata dugaanku salah. _Cherry _rasanya tidak seperti _cherry_, melainkan seperti… hmm kira-kira seperti _raspberry_. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah nyaman memanggilnya _cherry_.

Setelah lidahku bermain-main dengan lidah _cherry _sejenak, aku membaringkannya di atas ranjang sambil terus menciumi bibirnya. Kemudian ciumanku beralih dari bibirnya menjadi ke lehernya. Sehabis menikmati lehernya, aku menikmati dadanya. Percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat daripada dada seorang wanita. Aku mencium dan menjilat dadanya sementara tangan kiriku meremas-remas buah dadanya lembut. Jangan ditanya betapa kuatnya erangan yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_. Harusnya sih kulepas dulu _bra _yang dikenakannya sebelum melakukan ini, tapi aku tahu betul kalau _cherry _tidak membuka pakaianku begitu jauh. Rasanya tidak adil saja. Aku baru akan melakukannya kalau _cherry _membuka _boxer_ku.

Mendengar erangannya semakin membuatku menjadi-jadi. Aku kemudian menciumi dan menjilati perutnya bagaikan orang kehausan. Sedangkan tangan kananku bergerak memasuki celana dalamnya; kumainkan jari-jariku sebentar di dalam sana, akibatnya jari-jariku jadi basah berlumuran cairan yang dikeluarkan secara alamiah oleh _cherry_. Aku tidak mau repot, jadi kubersihkan saja cairan itu dengan menjilatnya kemudian menelannya.

Hmm, rasanya lumayan juga.

Namun aku tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Aku mengangkat kaki _cherry _sehingga aku bisa menikmati paha dan betisnya. Menciumnya kemudian menjilatnya.

"I… Ichi…" aku menyerangnya dengan ganas sampai-sampai _cherry _tidak sanggup menyebut namaku lagi.

Setelah aku puas 'bermain' dengan tubuh _cherry_, aku kembali menatapnya. Dia sudah dibanjiri keringat, begitu pula denganku. Tapi aku belum puas, karena kami belum masuk ke tahap intinya. Namun ketika aku mau melanjutkan permainan yang menyenangkan ini, kurasakan lagi pandanganku mulai kabur. Bukan hanya itu, rasanya kepalaku sakit. Sudah pasti ini akibat dari minuman keras yang kuminum dalam jumlah yang banyak tadi.

Akhirnya aku tidak sanggup lagi. Aku terjatuh ke dalam pelukan _cherry_.

Kesadaranku hilang.

* * *

><p>Aku membuka kedua mataku. Pertama-tama pandanganku sangat kabur, tetapi lama kelamaan menjadi jernih. Butuh waktu agak lama bagiku untuk menyadari dimana aku berada sekarang. Ya ampun, aku sedang berada di sebuah kamar. Begitu menyadarinya, aku langsung mengecek keadaan di sekelilingku. Sepertinya aku tertidur lumayan lama, tubuhku ditutupi <em>bed cover<em> warna cokelat yang senada dengan furnitur di kamar itu.

Lalu aku berusaha bangun dari tidurku. Aih, kepalaku pusing bukan main. Aku bahkan harus memejamkan mataku sambil memegangi kepalaku untuk menetralkan rasa pusingnya. Setelah kurasa pusingnya sudah agak hilang, aku kembali mengamati keadaan di sekelilingku. Dari kejauhan bisa kulihat sejumlah pakaianku tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Tapi bukan hanya pakaianku saja, ada juga blazer dan _tube dress _milik seorang wanita.

Hei, tunggu dulu. _Wanita_?

Deg! Rasanya jantungku hampir copot dari tempatnya mengingat kata-kata itu. Sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku hingga bisa terdampar di kamar ini… sial. Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menyentuh minuman-minuman keras itu sama sekali.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah, siapa wanita yang terlibat dalam kejadian ini? Untuk mengetahuinya, aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sosok seorang wanita sedang tertidur membelakangiku. Detak jantungku semakin tak karuan, bagaimana kalau nanti dia ha—

"Ngh…" kudengar sosok itu bergumam pelan sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadapku. Karena itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita yang telah tidur denganku.

Astaga. Tuhan, bunuh aku sekarang.

"I… Ichigo? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya si wanita sambil beranjak dari tidurnya. Ia tutupi dadanya dengan _bed cover_ yang juga sedang menutup tubuhku. Aku kenal betul siapa wanita itu. Hari ini dia menciumku dan aku juga menciumnya.

Ya. Wanita yang telah tidur bersamaku atau mungkin kutiduri itu adalah… adalah… Rukia Kuchiki. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, sih? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun… hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Senna, Riruka, juga sejumlah cewek-cewek cantik lainnya yang merupakan teman-temanku mengajakku bersenang-senang sedikit setelah bermain Putar Botolnya, walau ketika bermain aku juga sudah mabuk sih... hanya saja tidak parah. Mereka menyuguhkanku _whisky_, _vodka_, _champagne_, dan yang sejenisnya. Hebat juga Keigo bisa memiliki semua itu di rumahnya.

Inilah diriku yang sebenar-benarnya. Baru saja terbebas dari pengaruh alkohol sepenuhnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku lebih baik mati saja daripada harus menatap matanya. "Rukia, apa kita… emm, _melakukannya_?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Di satu sisi aku ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi di sisi lain aku sama sekali tidak ingin. Aku terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan mengejutkan ini.

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafas. "Ya."

Aku tidak sanggup menelan ludah saking kagetnya. "Maafkan aku Rukia, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud…" mendadak aku kehilangan kata-kata. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengganti topik saja. Kami bahkan berbicara tanpa memandang satu sama lain. "Bagaimana _itu _bisa terjadi? Bisakah kau menceritakannya? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

"Aku sedang berdansa bersama yang lain, lalu tiba-tiba saja kau menggodaku dan menyeretku ke sini. Kau sungguh bersemangat dan bertenaga saat itu, jadi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan," Rukia berkata datar. Sepertinya dia marah padaku. Aduh. "Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu sepenuhnya, karena waktu itu kau sedang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Orang mabuk mana bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri?"

Aku semakin menunduk mendengar perkataannya, malu. Rasanya aku ingin menukar letak antara wajahku dan bokongku saking malunya. Bagaimana ini? Semua sudah terjadi, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika Rukia marah padaku selamanya? Kami kan sudah berteman baik selama ini. Gawat, gawat, gawat… aku bunuh diri saja deh kalau begini.

"Kau akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur, tetapi aku masih punya tenaga untuk terjaga. Dan di saat aku terjaga itulah kudengar kau mengigau bahwa kau… kau mencintaiku juga menginginkanku, dan kau juga tidak sabar untuk menjadikanku milikmu selamanya." Rukia melanjutkan.

Mataku refleks membelalak lebar mendengar kata-katanya barusan. Benarkah aku secara tidak sadar mengatakan itu semua? Matilah aku kalau memang benar. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya malunya itu lho. Tapi sepertinya memang benar. Ada satu hal yang sangat positif dari orang yang sedang mabuk. Orang mabuk tidak pernah bohong.

"Ah, begitu ya? Ahahaha…" aku memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

Kemudian kami berdua jatuh ke dalam kesunyian yang canggung. Kami sama-sama tidak tahu akan apa yang harus kami lakukan juga katakan. Kami hanya duduk terdiam bak patung. Lalu aku sadar kalau aku harus meluruskan masalah ini. Aku adalah seorang laki-laki, dan akulah yang bertanggungjawab atas terjadinya _kecelakaan _ini.

"Erh… Rukia?" aku memanggilnya sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Kali ini aku siap menatap matanya. Rukia menoleh ke arahku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Kami akhirnya bertatapan juga. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam dirimu, aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Kau mau kan memaafkanku?" ujarku penuh harap.

Tuhan, tolong aku. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi. Tapi setidaknya aku mohon tolong jangan rusak hubunganku dengan Rukia gara-gara ini.

Sialnya, Rukia tak kunjung menjawab permohonan maafku. Karena itulah, aku menggenggam erat tangan kirinya yang mungil itu. "Ayolah Rukia, terimalah permintaan maafku. Aku kan sedang tidak sadar waktu itu," kataku, berusaha meyakinkannya. "Aku berjanji akan bertanggungjawab atas perbuatan burukku ini. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku… aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Rukia, aku tidak mau kau marah padaku karena ini."

Di luar dugaanku, Rukia tertawa. "Ichigo, harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Karena aku sudah berbohong padamu."

_Apa dia bilang_?

Aku menatap Rukia kosong, berusaha mencerna kalimatnya dalam-dalam… _SHIT_. "Apa kau bilang?" gerutuku sambil menarik tanganku dari tangannya dengan cepat.

"Aku bohong. Kita tidak melakukan _itu_. Hampir memang, tapi tidak," Rukia berkata dengan santainya. Serius deh, ada apa sih dengan cewek ini? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku sangat amat panik tadi? "Intinya kita memang sempat bermesraan dan tidur bersama, tapi tidak sampai ke_situ_."

"Oh ya?" desisku gusar sambil melipat kedua tanganku dengan kesal. "Buktikan kalau kau memang berkata jujur."

"Itu sih gampang," kata Rukia. "Intip saja ke balik _bed cover _ini. Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak telanjang bulat. Orang yang habis melakukan itu mana mungkin masih berpakaian? Iya kan?"

Aku mengikuti kata-katanya dan… benar saja, aku masih memakai _boxer_ku. Kulihat Rukia juga ternyata masih mengenakan pakaian dalamnya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak suka mengetahui bahwa aku dan Rukia tidak melakukan _itu_. Eh, tunggu dulu. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau berbohong juga soal aku yang mengigau itu?" tanyaku dengan intonasi yang cenderung tinggi.

Ekspresi Rukia langsung berubah. Wajahnya yang tadi kelihatan santai sekarang jadi memerah. "Ka, kalau itu… kalau itu aku tidak bohong. Kau memang mengigau seperti itu… sungguh."

Aku kembali melipat kedua tanganku dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan 'aku-tahu-kau-berbohong-lagi'.

Rukia menghela nafas. "Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Kau memang mengigau begitu. Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau mabuk berat sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenaliku, lalu aku berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Setelah itu aku menggodamu dan membuatmu masuk ke sini."

Aku terbengong-bengong mendengarnya. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk.

"Yang terjadi setelahnya adalah kita bermesraan hingga tiba-tiba saja kau tertidur… dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Aku terjaga karena memang aku tidak ingin tidur, dan ketika aku sedang terjaga itulah tiba-tiba saja kau mengigau." Rukia berkata.

Kata-katanya ini memang masuk akal, secara aku betul-betul tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku bisa berada di sini bersamanya. Aku lega mengetahui bahwa aku belum mengambil keperawanan Rukia dan hubungan kami nampaknya akan baik-baik saja. Yang membuatku kesal adalah kenapa aku harus mengigau seperti itu pada Rukia? Kenapa?

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang merencanakan semua ini. Aku sengaja ingin membuatmu mengira seolah-olah kau telah mencuri keperawananku." Tiba-tiba Rukia berkata pelan.

Aku memandangnya heran. Rukia jahat sekali. Untung saja aku tidak terkena serangan jantung. "Untuk _apa _kau melakukan itu?" tanyaku nyaring. "Dan tolong jawablah dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini."

Bisa kulihat Rukia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi sekilas aku melihat rona merah di wajahnya. "Karena aku… aku kesal melihatmu bersenang-senang dengan cewek-cewek itu," katanya lirih. "Maka itulah, aku memutuskan untuk balas dendam padamu. Kubuat kau panik dan khawatir dengan memanfaatkan keadaanmu yang sedang mabuk berat itu."

Aku _speechless_ mendengarnya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memandangi Rukia dengan tatapan hampa. Kami terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Rukia angkat bicara lagi.

"Ichigo," dia memanggilku sambil menoleh ke arahku, menatapku dalam-dalam. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahu cepat atau lambat aku pasti harus mengatakan ini padamu. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu, tepatnya sejak setahun yang lalu."

Apa? Berjuta-juta apa tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang ini! Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku juga bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat; pasti warnanya merah seperti cabai.

Ya Tuhan, ternyata aku telah melukai perasaan Rukia. Pantas saja aku diberi ganjaran seperti ini. "Astaga Rukia, aku… aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu. Karena sikapmu wajar sekali—malah aku sempat berpikiran tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku." Tuturku jujur. Memang aku sudah ada rasa pada Rukia meski belum begitu kuat, tepatnya sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Rasa itu kian menguat ketika aku melihat Rukia malam ini; dia _cantik _sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang bukan salahmu. Akulah yang salah karena terlalu cuek padamu," Rukia berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan indah bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Apakah kau akan membalas perasaanku atau mengabaikannya, itu tergantung padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kalau kau ingin marah padaku, marah saja. Aku bisa terima itu." Ia melanjutkan sambil menatap ke sembarang arah.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum mendekatkan wajahku ke telinganya. "Tahukah kau bahwa orang mabuk tidak pernah bohong?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sengaja kurendahkan agar terdengar menggoda.

Rukia menoleh ke arahku, ragu. Wajah kami kini hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku kembali mencium bibirnya sambil mengusap leher dan pipinya. Dia nampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia merespon dengan memegang bahuku. Aku baru melepaskan ciuman itu ketika aku sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. "Semua yang kau dengar saat aku mengigau itu… benar adanya."

Kedua mata violet Rukia yang mengagumkan itu membulat kaget. "Ja, jadi… maksudmu… kau… aku…" ia tergagap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sembarangan. Dia kelihatan lucu sekali jika sedang gugup.

"Rukia Kuchiki," aku berkata tegas sambil menggenggam lembut kedua pundaknya yang mungil. "Kau pacarku sekarang."

* * *

><p>Ketika aku dan Rukia keluar dari kamar yang ternyata adalah kamar tamu di rumah Keigo, semua yang melihat kami kelihatan syok. Pakaian kami yang kusut juga rambut kami yang berantakan semakin menguatkan dugaan mereka bahwa kami telah bercinta. Aku sama sekali tidak ada minat untuk meluruskannya—maksudku, biarkan saja jika mereka berpikiran seperti itu. Yang penting kan aku dan Rukia tidak melakukannya.<p>

Oh ya, tadi Rukia menceritakan padaku dengan cukup detil apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika aku sedang mabuk berat. Aku betul-betul tidak ingat dan tidak merasa pernah melakukan itu semua, dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau aku ternyata seberani itu. Anehnya, setelah mendengar cerita Rukia, walaupun sekarang aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya, tingkat kemesumanku malah justru meningkat. Hehe, namanya juga laki-laki.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tepat tengah malam. Aku melihatnya ketika masih di kamar tadi. Rukia sudah ngantuk, aku juga sudah lelah. Kami berdua sama-sama ingin pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantar Rukia ke rumahnya, karena aku sudah bawa mobil sendiri. Nampaknya kami tidak akan pulang kalau mengikuti pesta ini sampai akhir. Namun sebelum aku pulang, aku memberikan pengumuman yang sangat terang-terangan kepada semua teman-teman kalau aku dan Rukia sudah resmi jadian.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana respon mereka semua setelah mendengar hal itu.

Hampir semua teman-temanku mabuk, mereka jadi menggila sendiri. Respon yang mereka berikan lebih tepat untuk menyelamati sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah. Aku dan Rukia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sambil menebar senyum bahagia. Setelah itu aku mengantar Rukia pulang dengan menggunakan mobilku.

Tapi… aku sengaja mematikan mobilku di tempat sepi.

"Hei, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rukia sambil melepas _seat belt _yang dipakainya selama perjalanan.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku malah menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum mesum. Selama perjalanan tadi, aku tidak bisa berhenti melirik dan mengagumi tubuh putih nan mulus Rukia dalam diam.

"Ichigo? Jangan menatapku seperti itu dong… aku jadi malu, tahu!" gerutunya sementara wajahku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Rukia menyebut namaku lagi, tapi aku sudah melumat bibirnya sebelum dia selesai. Aku terus menciumi bibirnya sementara tangan kiriku menyelusup ke bagian belakang tubuhnya kemudian membuka resleting _tube dress _yang dipakainya. Sekarang dia sedang tidak mengenakan blazer hitamnya.

Percayalah, aku tidak akan bosan mendengar desahan dan erangan yang dikeluarkan Rukia setiap kali aku menggodanya seperti ini. Waktu kami di kamar tamu rumah Keigo tadi, aku sempat menggoda Rukia. Mengulang kembali tindakanku ketika aku mabuk, lebih tepatnya. Waktu itu kan aku sedang tidak sadar, tetapi sekarang kesadaranku sudah sangat penuh. Aku bahkan hampir sekali berhasil membuka seluruh pakaiannya, hanya saja Rukia menghentikanku dan berkata padaku bahwa dia ingin sekali pulang karena sudah ngantuk. Aku jadi tidak tega mendengarnya.

Rupanya iblis menguasai diriku sekarang ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

Aku lalu mencium dan menjilat leher Rukia yang sangat menawan itu. Di tengah-tengah tindakanku, aku berbisik lembut di telinganya. "Rukia… _would you make love to me_?"

Rukia menjawab dengan setengah menjerit tepat di telingaku karena aku sedang asik menikmati 'bagian terpenting' dalam tubuhnya. Suara jeritannya itu bagaikan simfoni di telingaku. Aku anggap itu sebagai '_yes_'. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku sekarang.

Bercinta di dalam mobil? Kenapa tidak?

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>*senyum lebar-lebar* AAAAAAAA MALUUUUUU KOK GUE BOKEP GINI SIIIIIIH APA KATA DUNIA? *berusaha tenang lagi* ehem! Gimana? Bikin kesel? Terkejut? Seneng? Sedih? Gila? Ketauan nih yang nggak baca **Spin the Bottle**, maunya baca ininya doang gara-gara _rating_nya M! Boo dasar _pervert_! Ayo ayo siapa yang kayak gitu ngaku! Oh ya, _our beloved girl _Rukia Kuchiki _belongs to _Tite Kubo, _not me_. _If I do own her_, _I will marry her to _Ichigo Kurosaki _right away and make them having sex all the time_. Ide bagus kan? Iya dong. _Hey _para _readers_, _I just want to tell you_... Rukia _finally have that delightful, passionate, and intoxicating sex with _Ichigo. Di dalam mobil. _Done_. (Ada yang mau bikin cerita kayak gini nggak? Anggep aja ini _request _dari gue ya) Oke kayaknya gue udah mulai gila gara-gara cerita ini.

_Reviews_, _please_? Sumpah ya, baca dan bikin cerita lemon tuh sangat amat _guilty pleasure_. Ah sudahlah, gue udah kebanyakan ngomong. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya para _readers _yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng! Sampai jumpa!

P.S: Jangan selalu percaya sama apa yang ditulis m0.0by di informasi cerita. Dia tukang boong soalnya, suka bikin kejutan biar para _readers _terkejut seperti dia alias begini 0.0


End file.
